


Huxloween 2018

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Death, Demons, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Hux is Not Nice, Huxloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mad Science, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Multi, Soft Kylux, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Though I have started this late - Welcome to my Huxloween 2018 SeriesMost tags are for future chapters - it will be typical Kylux ... hardness, softness, love, hate, sex, violence, inappropriate behaviours all around. But it is Kylux and it is beautiful in whatever form it takes.Some entries will be short, others long though I am trying to write on the shorter side for this ... a challenge for myself, I think.I apologize now for how I drift between past and present tense and for my imperfect grammar and punctuation.





	1. Isn't that right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out.

Ren looked down with a smirk to the naked man kneeling before him. The man kept his eyes low and lidded, not daring to look up, to meet Ren’s intense gaze. Ren is silent, carefully watching, waiting. He traces a gloved fingertip along a pale jawline, watching how translucent eyelashes flutter from the contact. Ren tilts the man’s face up by the chin, the gesture silent permission to the ginger to look upon Ren. He sighs softly as he looks at Hux; his hard, dark eyes boring into soft, submissive blue-green orbs.

“So very pretty…” Ren coos as his fingertips resumed caressing Hux’s face. He removes himself from Hux for a moment before his fingers find the softness of Hux’s throat.

Hux inhales sharply as Ren secures a thick, black leather collar around his supple flesh, pulling away slightly before tugging on the leash attached, forcing Hux forward and onto all fours.

“…and all mine. Isn’t that right, Pet?” Ren continued in a sinister tone as he tugged on the leash sharply yet again.

“Yes, my Master.”


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14  
> Corn Maze
> 
> Probably the most pure and soft Kylux I have written ever...at least so far.

He had done this for the last number of seasons; he's not sure why…though it probably had something to do with family obligations. He pretty much grew up here, playing in the maze on the off-season, and when he got older, he'd bring boys and girls for short trysts. He laughed at the memory, those days when he indulged in girls so very long ago.

He had a successful career in the city but he always came back in the fall, to help with the family's corn maze . It was a beautiful October day, families, couples taking in the popular attraction. He didn't have to work tickets or admission anymore, in the busy season when he was back, he ran the show.

That's when he saw him with hair of fire, especially in the sun. Tall, fit, impeccably dressed. Kylo had never seen such a man before. He had stopped in his tracks, watching, observing. He tried to be subtle but when he saw an attractive man take the ginger in his arms, he couldn't help the dramatic sigh that left his lips. Of course, that man was too beautiful to be single. Kylo watched as the group entered the maze and he begrudgingly made his way to check on the exit. He wasn't going to wait for the ginger, of course not. Kylo looked at his phone off and on, looking up every time he heard people. He looked up again just in time to catch the man's eyes as he exited. Those eyes were stunning, beautiful, captivating. They looked at each other, a gaze unwavering even with all the hustle and bustle around them. The man began to approach Kylo, almost as if he were caught in a tractor beam…but was interrupted by the man from earlier. Before he turned away from Kylo, he gave him a look, almost like he was silently apologizing.

Kylo tried his best to keep his mind off of the man for the rest of the day, the night and the days following. A week had gone by, not that he was counting, it was Saturday, late in the day; Kylo a little distraught that he hadn't seen the man again, though why would be come back again so soon, if ever?

"Excuse me, one adult ticket please." Kylo heard such a lovely voice and turned around immediately and was greeted by light eyes. Kylo nodded shyly and gave him the ticket, looking around almost nervously for the man from the last time. The man in front of him chuckled softly, clearly, subtlety was not one of Kylo's strengths.

"For some reason, I had to come back," the ginger said softly, "I'm here on my own, I don't suppose you are allowed to take me through the maze?" he asked with a slight laugh and wide, hopeful eyes though the way his mouth moved hinted at something more...

Kylo smiled and motioned to one of the employees to take over as he came around the booth. He held out his arm for the man to take, a bold move surely but Kylo didn't care. He didn't want to waste any time, any opportunity. The man bit his perfect lower lip as he linked his arm with Kylo's, "Thank you, my name is Hux."

"Kylo," he said softly as he gazed at Hux's face, into his eyes, "so lovely to meet you, Hux."


	3. Fall Decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of course I do Day 1 on Day 20
> 
> Someone keeps leaving things on Hux's desk.

The first day it was a piece of candy on his desk, a bite-sized morsel Hux couldn't wrap his head around. What was it? Where did it come from? How did it get here? He eyed it carefully before throwing it in the disposal bin. He didn't trust it, or anyone.

The next time it was a small decorative pumpkin in the middle of his desk. Hux sighed with frustration. He assumed it had something to do with his hair, a tease, a taunt. That also landed in the disposal bin.

Each day, it was something else. Hux debated just camping out in his office to catch the person red-handed. Each day, it was more elaborate. More items placed with care, items were placed with purpose. He didn't understand it. Thankfully nothing confidential was kept in this part of his office.

Hux entered his office and something didn't seem right. Things were out of place; his chair was turned away from his desk. As Hux approached his desk he slowly, steadily reached for his blaster. He turned the chair around carefully, blaster raised and ready…and was greeted by a poor excuse for a corpse or a zombie of some sort…? Hux groaned loudly and put his blaster back in its holster. He was an extremely busy man; he didn't have time for this.

Then out of nowhere, something grabbed his arm. Hux turned around without thinking, though his military training and reflexes kicked in and he punched the intruder square in the face.

The body hit the floor with a loud thump and a loud grunt. "What the hell Hux!"

Hux looked down at the man on the floor. "Ren…?" Hux spoke softly as he eyed the man on the floor. "What the…has it been you this entire time?" Hux asked though he was almost afraid of the answer.

Kylo got up slowly and stood incredibly close to Hux, "Of course it was me…who else would it be?"

"Why?" Kylo had almost rendered Hux speechless.

"You work too hard. You are constantly stressed. I had hoped it would make you smile, even if just for a brief moment." Kylo said softly with an equally soft smile.

"But … Ren…Kylo…why? Why do you care?"

Kylo looked at Hux with hopeful eyes and cupped his face lightly before leaning towards him. Hux's eyes widened, he couldn't move, couldn't believe what was happening.

Kylo's lips were just a breath away from Hux's own perfect pout. "Because you are my pumpkin spice…" Kylo said with a sincere smile and clear voice.

Hux half snarled and pushed Kylo away before grabbing his cowl to bring him back in. "You are so infuriating…" Hux whispered before kissing the Knight softly.

"Yes, yes I am…" Kylo chuckled against Hux's lips before deepening their kiss.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 on Day 21
> 
> Warning - MAJOR character death mentioned in this one...

They had decided to take Snoke down together; years of abuse and manipulation had finally frayed the two men. They had only truly found each other days before, so many years wasted but now they dreamt of the years they would have together…once Snoke was dead, then of course once the Resistance was destroyed for good.

They wouldn't have years.

At one point during the bloodbath, they lost sight of each other. They had troopers and the Knights on their side, there was no way they would lose, and no way they both wouldn't make it out alive and together.

He looked around, the Knights were standing, troopers were standing, and most of the fallen were loyal to Snoke and Snoke himself. It then felt like everything stopped. His vision narrowed, seeing only in tunnel vision. If it weren't so sad and heartbreaking, it would have been beautiful; how the body was on the ground, he looked like a beautiful sacrifice, a celestial being.

He ran, crying out, screaming until he reached his lifeless body. He scooped the man into his arms and held him tight to his chest, "No. No. Hux, Armitage…No." Kylo openly wept. Hux was gone, it was unfair. They had just found each other, they made promises to the other, they were supposed to rule together, BE together.

The Knights started to move towards Kylo but he halted their movements when he raised his hand. "Stay where you are…clean this mess, or find people to…" Kylo barked his orders to his Knights and the troopers.

Everyone watched the new Supreme Leader pick up Hux's lifeless body and carry him from the Throne Room.

Eyelids fluttered, then opened. The room was dimly lit and he tried to adjust to the lack of light and process what had happened. "Where am I? What happened?"

Kylo's eyes shot open, he hadn't felt Hux wake up, but of course, now he probably never would.

"You're in my quarters Darling, our quarters…" Kylo said softly as he looked upon Hux before touching his face gently. "Snoke is dead, we did it." He then placed a soft kiss on Hux's lips.

"But…" Hux spoke cautiously as he ran his hands over his skin, stopping at the new scar over his heart. "Kylo…I died. I died…in the Throne Room…"

Tears fell from Kylo's eyes, guilt filled him as he had failed Hux, he failed as his protector. "Yes, yes you did. I failed you…but I brought you back."

Hux looked at Kylo like he had gone mad but the look in Kylo's eyes spoke the truth. Those expressive, beautiful eyes.

"You brought me back, but at what cost? Why, why would you do this?"

"It was worth the price I paid and I would gladly do it again. We had just found each other Armitage; I wasn't ready to let you go. And besides, we need to rule the galaxy…together."

Hux ran his fingertips over Kylo's full lips, swollen, wet and red from constantly worrying them as he waited for Hux to rise. Hux captured those incredible, sinful lips with his own before he pulled away slightly and looked deep into Kylo's eyes.

Kylo shuttered…once light blue-green eyes were now dark with red and yellow rings pulsing within. Kylo didn't think it was possible, but Hux was even more gorgeous than before.


	5. Ben and Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 on Day 22
> 
> Were they always destined to be?
> 
> The mini-fic "Light Connection" by dreamykylux posted on Instagram was a subconscious inspiration for this chapter. - Thank you Queen!
> 
> There is just something magical about Benarmie.

Kylo woke up, jolted awake by something…his skin and sheets drenched in sweat, disgusting. He looked around the room as he tried to gather his bearings, trying to piece together where he was, when it was and that what he had just seen was only a dream.

He quickly showered and dressed, making his way to the bridge in record time, especially for him. He stepped in, going relatively unnoticed by the officers on duty. Ahead of him stood Hux, watching newly trained TIE pilots. The two men were still at odds with each other, though since Snoke's demise things had gotten better, they definitely weren't as great as Kylo had hoped for.

Kylo had a lot to atone for. So many things; losing the droid, the girl, Starkiller, his mistakes on Crait but most of all, worst of all, he had lashed out at Hux, injuring him. Kylo figured there was no coming back from that.

Kylo had given Hux his more than deserved promotion and title and it was one of the best decisions the new Supreme Leader had made. Hux would most likely never forgive him or give him a chance but Kylo would do whatever he could, whatever he had to. Hux had the most beautiful mind and was the most beautiful being Kylo had ever seen. Kylo was in awe of it and of him, he always had been. He approached Hux, stopping beside him as he too began to watch the TIEs.

"Help me, Ben!" a voice cried out to Kylo and he stumbled. The voice was unfamiliar, so this wasn't stemming from when he was ‘Ben'. The voice was young but frightened, so very frightened. "Please Ben. I'm right here…don't you see me? Feel me?" Again that voice in his head, he felt the voice, the panic throughout his entire body.

Kylo had to steady himself against the Dura steel wall. He was afraid to look around, to see how the officers were looking at him but most of all, he didn't want to see Hux's reaction. He could handle most anything but when it came to Hux, it was unbearable.

Though Kylo was looking down, he could see something, a movement in the corner of his eye…black boots stumbling, just like he had done moments prior. When he looked over, his heart dropped.

"Armitage…Armie! Please. Where are you? I can't see you!" a voice rang out through Hux's mind. Hux gasped and faltered, grabbing onto anything solid to ground him. Was he losing his mind? Was this a dream? "I want to help you…you have to tell me where you are Armie!" Hux shuttered, his eyes widened. No one called him Armitage anymore and he couldn't remember the last time someone called him Armie. Then it hit him…the the last person had been his mother.

Hux was brought back to the present by a hand on his arm. Hux turned around and looked right into Kylo's eyes. They said nothing, just stared, watched, listened, the voices in both their minds seemed to quiet…perhaps they were losing it.

"Supreme Leader, may I suggest we talk privately?" Hux asked softly with hopeful eyes.

Kylo said nothing, just stood and followed Hux as he left the bridge. They moved quickly to Hux's office, securing the door as it closed.

It was almost as if the men had tractor beams of their own, pulling them together and soon they were face to face, mere inches from each other. Their bodies slotted together almost perfectly and they leaned in at the same time.

Once their lips came together in a chaste kiss, eyes closed, both men felt a rush, a jolt. Their kiss deepened and as it did, Armie and Ben found each other.

Ben ran towards Armitage as soon as the fog cleared, picking him up in his arms and twirling him around. "Ben, you found me. You finally found me!" Armitage said softly as he leaned in and kissed Ben. As Ben and Armie pulled back, Kylo and Hux did the same.

"Hux, I had no idea that it was you. I've had these visions, dreams since I was a boy…" Kylo whispered against Hux's skin as he ran his fingers through his soft auburn hair.

"Maybe I had always known deep down, at least from the moment you came on board…but never wanted to admit to it or believe it for obvious reasons…"

"I am so sorry Hux. I will spend the rest of my days making things up to you…"

"I know you will, and I will do the same," Hux said softly. "I think Ben and Armie always knew. They were never going to give up on us."


	6. Red Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 on Day 23
> 
> Prompt was Wigs/Makeup ... but then this happened.  
> I fell into the trash fire.
> 
> Modern AU with our boys.

Hux had been having a very stressful week, more so than usual. He looked at the papers on his desk, the reports on his laptop, and then looked at the time. He sighed heavily while he ran his hands over his face. He closed his laptop, straightened the papers and got up. Everything could wait until Monday; at least that is what Hux told himself. He needed out of his office, and he desperately needed a drink.

Something drew Hux to the establishment. This wasn't really his thing but he did have a stressful week, what would the harm be in going in for one drink?

The music hit him first; the volume, the thrumming bass, then how clean and classy the place was. He hadn't expected that. He was cautious, so he found a seat out of the way so he could just observe.... and enjoy his one drink of course.

As Hux looked around, the beauty surrounding him, not only the beauty of the space, the furniture, even the drinks but the people mesmerized him. The staff and the clients…beauty was everywhere. The beauty actually helped calm his nerves and he started to relax. He was beginning to be very thankful to whatever power had pulled him there.

The dancers, the performers were all very talented and all incredibly beautiful. Men and women, yet none really caught his eye. Not that he was there for * that * but he thought it could be the cherry on the top of an already surprisingly sweet treat.

He took a moment to look around, to the seats in the venue and it was almost at capacity, excitement seemed to pulse in the air. Clearly, Hux was missing something, it didn't bother him. He found it extremely interesting, and it added to his enjoyment … and he was thankful he showed up when he did.

The lights seemed to dim; excitement building…clearly, the headliner was next, or at least the most popular and bankable performer.

Hux had looked at his phone briefly when the music started and when he looked up, he thought he had died. The beautiful people before when compared to the creature on the stage were noting. The man was lovely. Stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Striking. Commanding.

Where the others had barely worn a thing, he was in all black; a tight tank, tight pants, gorgeous black hair falling around his face, dancing across his shoulders. His body looked like it was carved from marble; he stood in the middle of the stage with his eyes closed.

Hux could make out a light shimmer across his tanned skin, his plump, sinful lips painted red, almost crying out to be bitten, and his make up almost begging to be messed up. Hux wanted so badly to smear that perfect makeup, he so wanted the red from those lips on his body. Hux had never thought much of his partners in makeup but now all he wanted was this man and his perfect red lips.

But then the man opened his eyes and Hux's lips parted involuntarily. Not only were his eyes magnificent, but they were also focused on Hux.

There was no way, in the sea of people who all were calling out to him, desperately trying to get his attention, that this man found Hux…who was nowhere near the stage …it wasn't possible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kylo Ren!" The announcer growled into the crowd, which erupted at the mention of the man's name. Kylo's eyes never strayed from Hux, even as he slowly removed his shirt. Kylo didn't move much or at all actually, but he didn't need to. Not with a body like that, with a face like that. Hux couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

"It looks as though something or * someone * has caught Kylo's attention…" the voice rang out over the crowd, though Hux couldn't, didn't understand why.

Then the bodies stopped moving. The music continued to play but the pulsing crowds were frozen, silent. Kylo began stalking his way to Hux and Hux was surprised that he could still move. He didn't understand it, how? Hux's light eyes grew wide as the adonis now stood in front of him. Kylo's hand reached out and he gently touched Hux's face, reaching for Hux's hand with the other. Kylo placed Hux's hand on his face, the shimmer transferring to Hux's pale skin. Hux was hypnotized. He should be frightened but he felt surprisingly calm and warm.

Hux took the opportunity to run his fingertips across Kylo's lips, smudging the perfect red paint. Hux's eyes darkened at the sight. The man was even more stunning. Kylo gasped, sighed and a small moan left his perfect lips.

"Do you choose someone every performance?" Hux asked, then immediately felt like a fool. He wasn't jealous…no but may be afraid, maybe that this was just a part of Kylo's act.

"No…" Kylo's dark voice like warm honey in Hux's soul, in his veins, "You're the first … and I hope the last…"

Hux laughed nervously…sure. But even if it were a lie, at least…hopefully, he'd have this beautiful creature tonight.

Kylo leaned in, going for Hux's neck, his ear instead of his lips. "Tonight, tomorrow and the next day. You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen, Hux."

Hux gasped. This man knew his thoughts, knew his name. Kylo bit into Hux's neck, breaking the skin. "I've waited an eternity for you, for this moment." Kylo moaned against Hux's alabaster skin. "It took you long enough."


	7. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 on Day 24
> 
> A little scared cuddling .... a very short Kylux snippet ....

There was no reason for this. Kylo was the Master of the Knights of Ren, the new Supreme Leader, and Hux the First Order's Grand Marshal...they were in their luxurious shared quarters huddled together, cuddling as they watched a holofilm.

"Kylo…" Hux started softly, "You are a thing of nightmares, how are you afraid of this?" he asked as he nodded his head towards the holo that was currently showing some lunatic stalking a clueless young woman with a cleaver.

"Hux…" Kylo almost whined as he looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "I am not a thing of nightmares, am I?"

Hux tried his best not to chuckle. Kylo was damn adorable when he was oblivious like this. The look on Kylo's face was one that Hux wanted to remember always. "Yes, darling. You are." He said coldly as he held onto Kylo tighter.

"But…But…" Kylo stuttered before Hux placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "One of the many reasons why I love you so much is because of the fear you can instill throughout the Galaxy. You are of what some nightmares are made of, but you have always been of my dreams … and my fantasies." Hux whispered breathlessly against Kylo's skin.

Kylo moaned softly before kissing Hux deeply, passionately, almost desperately.

They pulled away from each other, focusing once again on the horror holofilm.


	8. His Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 on Day 25
> 
> Sometimes, you just have to take things into your own hands .... if you want it done right.

Everyone thought he was a little mad, which he knew but he didn't care. He was a successful doctor and scientist, had a lovely home – one that was more secluded than the others on his block. He was a particular man and that often meant he led a lonely life. He was incredibly handsome, rich and wanted by both men and women…but none were what _he_ wanted. As with most things in his life, he decided to take things into his own hands. That way at least, he knew it would be done right.

It took months of research.

It took months of planning.

It took him months to get the nerve.

It was finally time. He looked at the creation before him and smiled darkly. He hooked up some wires, fiddled with some knobs and levers and watched as energy made its way to him, to his creation. He watched the body jolt and jerk, as it seemed to come to life. He slowly turned down the energy before completely shutting down the power. He approached the creature carefully, watched with baited breath.

The room was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. The creation opened his eyes wide and let out a howl. The creature panted, eyes darted around the room but when they landed on Hux, they softened, settled.

Hux's breath was stolen. The creature, well, this man he created was stunning, perfect; had soulful eyes, Hux had only hoped he was more than just a beautiful face and an incredible body.

"Dr. Hux, I presume?" He said with a low, sultry voice. And…Hux was done. He knew his name; he was intelligent and had a voice like silk.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Hux," he said softly as he approached the man, slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"I won't hurt you, Hux. You don't need to approach me like that…" He said low as he eyed Hux's movements. "You can call me Kylo if it pleases you?"

"Kylo…" Hux said out loud and then he repeated his name in his head. Yes, it was perfect. "How lovely to meet you, Kylo."

Kylo rose from the table, and he was even more beautiful. He was just slightly taller than Hux, but Kylo made him feel small. Kylo was wide, his eyes deep, dark and intense. Kylo gently touched Hux's face before guiding one of Hux's hands to his own face.

Kylo's skin was soft and warm; he looked and felt like a true, living human being. Hux had truly outdone himself with this masterpiece.

Of course, there were many, many tests Hux would have to conduct.


	9. By the Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was impressed with myself that I wrote Day 26 on the actual date, though I couldn't post until today.

It has been a while since he had visited his father's grave. Actually, this was the first time he ever had seeing as so many people blamed him for his father's death. Kylo figured there was some truth to that. He had always been a handful, a troublemaker and it was an intense disagreement that caused his father to leave Kylo's apartment that night in a rush. Kylo moved soon after.

It had been years since the tragic accident and Kylo found himself back in the city, so he took the first opportunity he had. He visited one Sunday, stood and talked to his father like he was there with him. When he turned to leave, he noticed a man standing at a tombstone, dressed in a beautiful well-tailored grey suit. The suit caught Kylo's attention first, then the hair, such a gorgeous shade of orange-red. Kylo passed the man quickly, not wanting to intrude on what he could only assume was a private time of mourning.

Throughout the week as Kylo went about his usual routine, he felt this odd call, like he should go back to the cemetery. The Saturday following he made his way back and sat at Han's grave. He didn't talk to Han, just sat quietly and meditated almost. When he turned to leave, he saw the man again, this time he was dressed in all black and seemed to be at a different tombstone. It didn't make much sense to Kylo…but it was obviously none of his business.

This time as Kylo left, the man turned to him, looked straight at him and Kylo's breath hitched. The man's eyes were the most beautiful shade he had ever seen, so hard to describe: blues, greens, and greys. He was incredibly handsome…and Kylo walked faster to get away from the man's intense gaze. They were both in mourning, they were both visiting tombstones, and this was not the time nor the place to have those types of thoughts.

Kylo found himself at Han's grave every weekend and every time that beautiful man was there; each time he was more gorgeous than the last and each time at a different grave. If Kylo wasn't so captivated by the man's beauty, he would have been freaked out, maybe even scared. Their eyes met again and it was like everything else slipped, fell away and the only thing left in the universe was them.

The last time Kylo went to the cemetery, the man was nowhere to be seen and Kylo felt relief wash over him but also a sense of loss and regret for some reason. It had been a warm autumn day so he was surprised when a sudden chill shook his body. He eventually let it go and paid it no mind, it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him as Halloween was fast approaching and he seemed to hang out at a cemetery once a week.

That's when he felt it, like something had reached into his chest and caressed his heart. It didn't hurt, it wasn't overly threatening. Kylo started to wonder if he was having a heart attack, then questioned if he was actually starting to lose his mind.

A shadow cast over the tombstone, which didn't make much sense, but Kylo turned his head anyways. Beside him, standing in front of the tombstone beside his father's was the red-haired man. How did Kylo not hear him approach?

Kylo's eyes widened and he was starting but he couldn't help it. He watched the beautiful stranger, traced his form hungrily with his eyes. Kylo sighed internally; he was probably going to Hell for having these thoughts.

Kylo's eyes met the stranger's and he gasped. Hair like fire, eyes like the clearest ocean, which then began to darken…and darken…until they were completely black and not just the pupils. This beautiful man…was a demon.

"Yes, Kylo" the man's voice crisp, with an accent he couldn't place.

"You've come for me…" Kylo's voice dark and low, almost not his own.

"Yes, I have. It's not a bad thing, Darling. Don't be frightened." He spoke in a most melodious tone.

Kylo just stared.

"My name is Hux … and I have searched and searched and as soon as I saw you…I knew."

Kylo stayed silent.

"I'm here to free you from your pain, from your loneliness. I'm here...for you." Hux's voice soft, sweet and comforting. "Join me, won't you?" Hux pleaded. "I've seen it. I've felt it. We complete each other and together we have such potential. Join me. Please." Hux continued to plead with Kylo, reaching out to lightly touch Kylo's face.

Kylo knew from the moment he saw Hux all those weeks ago. He didn't hesitate and leaned in towards Hux, lips parted, eyes wide and … darkening.

Hux's expression turned dark, possessive. "My love…" he whispered before capturing Kylo's lips in a passionate, damning kiss.


End file.
